


Gunpowder, Treason and Plot

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: British History, M/M, band au, fireworks!, let's learn shit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck was that?!" Frank screeched, falling over the side of the bed.</p><p>Gerard let out a small laugh as he walked out of the ensuite bathroom.  "Uh, fireworks?"</p><p>Frank blinked up at the red head from his spot on the floor.  "Fireworks? In November?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunpowder, Treason and Plot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost for 2011.
> 
> Russian Translation [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3385056).

"What the fuck was that?!" Frank screeched, falling over the side of the bed.

Gerard let out a small laugh as he walked out of the ensuite bathroom. "Uh, fireworks?"

Frank blinked up at the red head from his spot on the floor. "Fireworks? In November?"

Gerard sighed, and rolled his eyes. "It's Bonfire Night?"

Frank just stared at him.

"We've been coming to the UK for God only knows how many years, and you don't know what Bonfire Night is?" Gerard asked incredulously.

Frank shook his head, pulling himself to his feet. "They have a night...dedicated to fire?"

Gerard rolled his eyes again, kneeling on the floor, fumbling through his suitcase. "Not dedicated to fire, to Guy Fawkes."

"A fox?!" Frank asked, eyes wide.

" _Guy Fawkes_ ," Gerard said, trying to hide the smile on his face. He turned to look at the dark haired man sat on the bed, watching him. "You really don't know about Guy Fawkes and the gunpowder plot?"

Frank shook his head.

"He tried to blow up the houses of Parliament?"

Frank made a scoffing noise. "I think I would have heard about _that_ , Gee..."

Gerard couldn't help but laugh. "It was in 1605, smart ass..."

Frank made a 'ahhh' noise, pushing himself up on the bed to lean against the headboard. "Why'd he try to blow them up?"

"Well," Gerard said, pulling a sketchpad from his suitcase, and moving to sit on the foot of the bed. "After the Queen of England died in 1603, the people of England thought that the new King would be more tolerant of the Catholic religion, which was persecuted back then, and-"

"I'm Catholic!" Frank said, eyes wide. "Well...I was raised Catholic..."

Gerard smiled, and reached out, pulling one of Frank's feet into his lap.

"Anyway, the new King was more ruthless than the old Queen, and a group of Catholics decided that something had to be done."

Frank's eyes were on Gerard's face, watching him. Gerard gave him a small smile, rubbing at his ankle.

"They decided to blow up the houses of Parliament."

"Of course," Frank said.

"So," Gerard continued. "In their plan, if it succeeded, they would kill the King, the Prince of Wales, and all the members of Parliament that had been making life Hell for the Catholic community in Britain."

Gerard shifted onto the bed so that he was cross-legged, pulling both Frank's feet into the dip of his legs, massaging his ankles.

"So, the conspirators got thirty six barrels of gunpowder, and stored them under the House of Lords. When the plan began to take shape, some of the members of the group started to worry about the innocent people that would die, and began to pull out. One member sent an anonymous letter to one of the Lords, begging him to stay away from the house of Parliament on November fifth."

"Today?" Frank asked, hugging a pillow to his chest.

Gerard nodded. "The letter was passed onto the King, and the King's forces planned to stop the plot. Guy Fawkes was in the cellar of the houses of Parliament when the King's men stormed it in the early hours of November fifth, and he was caught red handed with thirty six barrels of gunpowder."

"That sucks," Frank sighed, slouching against the headboard.

Gerard nodded. "Eventually, other plotters were captured. In the end, including Guido, they-"

"Guido?"

"Guy Fawkes," Gerard smiled. "That's another name he goes by. In the end, three of the plotters, alongside Guido, were tried by the courts, tortured, and executed for treason to the Crown."

"Tortured and executed?"

"They were all hung, drawn and quartered."

"Quartered?" Frank gulped.

Gerard gave a small laugh. "It's okay, they don't do it anymore!"

Frank nodded.

"So," Gerard went on, fingers pressing under Frank's pants leg, stroking the skin just above his socks. "On November fifth 1605, the people of England were encouraged to light bonfires to celebrate the King's safety, and the foil of the gunpowder plot. Even to this day, the Queen only entered Parliament once a year, since the uncovering of the plot."

"Really?"

Gerard nodded. "And every year since, the people of Britain celebrate Guy Fawkes night."

"Isn't that kind of morbid?" Frank cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, in a way. But the thing is, not very many people know what they're actually celebrating."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, are they celebrating the safety of the monarchy, and the execution of the man who tried to bring down Parliament, or are the celebrating the Guy's attempt at bringing down the Government?"

Frank's mouth opened slightly as he thought this over. "Bringing down the Government," he said after a few seconds.

Gerard smiled, lifting Frank's foot up to kiss his ankle. "You little anarchist."

Gerard climbed off the bed, picking up his abandoned sketchbook.

"Hold on!" Frank said, scrambling off the bed. "Is that it?"

"Is that what?" Gerard asked, picking up his jean jacket from the armchair in the corner of the room.

"Is that the whole story?"

Gerard shrugged. "I guess."

"What, so they just set fireworks off to celebrate the death of some poor guy who was just trying to protect his religion?"

Gerard gave a smile, and touched Frank's cheek. "Struck a chord?"

Frank scowled. "No, I just...it kinda sucks, when you think about it."

Gerard sighed. "I guess. But it's fun. They set fireworks off, and burn effigies, and-"

"Effigies?"

Gerard nodded. "They make a kind of straw doll of Guy Fawkes to burn on top of the bonfires. In the old days, kids used to go around doors, asking for a penny for the guy, or something like that."

Frank blinked. "That's just sick."

Gerard laughed, and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of Frank's mouth. "Okay, well think of it this way - the majority of people don't know what their celebrating, and most of those that do, are most likely honouring the attempt at bringing down the Government and Monarchy."

Frank seemed to think about this before he nodded, a content look on his face. He gave a small jump when another firework went off outside the hotel window. Gerard pressed another kiss to his mouth, before he made for the door.

"How do you know all this?" Frank called as Gerard opened the door.

"What?" Gerard turned, a smirk on his face. "You think I'm just a comic geek? I know my shit..."

Frank folded his arms, cocking his hip out to one side.

Gerard smiled, rolling his eyes. "Okay, so I read V for Vendetta, then I mighta looked it up."

Frank grinned, shaking his head, as Gerard blew him a kiss, before leaving the room.

\---

Frank groaned, falling back on the large king size bed. He loved playing, he really did, but sometimes it really just took it out of him. He wasn't getting any younger, despite his youthful looks.

Gerard still wasn't up from the lobby yet, and all Frank really wanted was a lazy blowjob, then to sleep for the next three days, thankyouverymuch.

He must have dozed off, because he found himself being gently shaken, Gerard whispering his name, a smile in his voice.

"Huh?" Frank said, turning over, looking up at the red head above him. Gerard was dressed in a duffle coat, a big woollen scarf wrapped around his neck, his favourite trapper hat on.

"Wake up Frankie," he was smiling, hands holding onto Frank's waist, pulling him upright.

"Gee...what's..." Frank interrupted himself with a yawn. "Why are you dressed?"

"Come on...I've got a surprise for you..."

Frank groaned as Gerard pulled him to his feet. "I'm tired Gee..."

"I know baby, I know," Gerard murmured, pressing kisses to his jaw. "It won't take long. Wrap up, okay?"

Frank gave another groan as Gerard wrapped a scarf around his neck, before he pulled Frank's favourite fingerless gloves on his sore hands.

When Frank was dressed in a warm enough hoody and coat, Gerard pulled a beanie on his head, and took his hand. "Come on, the guys are waiting."

Frank blinked down at the digital clock on the night stand. "Gee, it's Midnight..."

"I know," Gerard smiled, curling against Frank's side, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

-

Frank was so tired, he just let Gerard lead him out of the hotel. They were walking down the street, the cold biting at Frank's cheeks, making him curl closer against Gerard's side as they walked.

"Hey, it's just down here," Gerard whispered, kissing the top of Frank's head.

They turned a corner, and Frank had to pause for a second as he looked at the crowd of people. They were at a large park of some kind, people all wrapped up in winter clothes, standing around in groups.

"What's going on?" Frank asked as Gerard navigated them through the crowds towards a large bonfire in the centre of the park.

Ray and Mikey were already stood near the fire, sticks held out in front of them, with what looks like marshmallows burning and melting on the ends. Brian was stood behind them, eyes watching them closely. Well, Frank figured, it wouldn't be the first time Mikey stuck his hand into a fire.

Frank blinked, looking around at the crowds, before he felt Gerard's arms wrap around his waist.

"Happy Guy Fawkes," he muttered, pressing a kiss to the shell of Frank's ear.

Frank leaned back against him, a small smile on his face, before a large hissing noise rang out, followed by a bang.

Frank's eyes shot to the sky as everyone looked upwards, the sky filled with light, bright colours and shapes dancing across the sea of dark blue.

Gerard held Frank closer, his cheek resting against Frank's ear, as Frank held onto Gerard's arms, the firework display reflecting off their eyes.

"Love you," Gerard whispered, a flash of blue igniting in the sky.

Frank grinned bashfully, knowing he'd never quite get used to hearing that. He didn't want to.

He opened his mouth to reply, before something in the large bonfire caught his eye.

"Hey," he said, pointing at the burning human shape in the fire. "Is that Guy?"

Gerard gave a small giggle. "Yup, that's Guy Fawkes."

Frank nodded, eyes watching the burning effigy.

"You're the only guy for me," Gerard said, kissing behind Frank's ear.

"You're so cheesy," Frank grinned, pushing backwards, twisting his head to catch Gerard's lips on his own. "Love you," he said, as the sky lit up, yellow and red.


End file.
